


The Subtle Joy of Anguish

by Moriavis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Blood Kink, Imprisonment, Loki (Marvel)'s Lips Sewn Shut, Loki is always angry, M/M, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Thor is trying his best, WIP Amnesty, Work Up For Adoption, not compliant with any other MCU movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: After the failed takeover of Earth, Loki returned home to face his punishment.





	The Subtle Joy of Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this has been sitting on my hard drive since The Avengers came out. I figured -- it's been six years, if I haven't finished it by now, I'm probably not going to finish it.
> 
> This is completely unbetaed, so I'm just tossing it out in the wild because it's too many words to simply throw away.
> 
> There is some potentially triggery things that happen in this, so if you want to know more about them before you read it, click down to the other notes.
> 
> Lastly, this actually ends at a pretty decent point, so technically it's finished _enough_. If you want to continue the story, or if you want me to tell you what I had planned, just let me know!

~*~

Asgard was as golden and blindingly bright as Loki remembered, and he turned away from Thor, letting the hand that was holding onto the Tesseract fall to his side as he turned to look. The realm of Death's paramour had been black as ink, studded with the cold pinpricks of dying stars. He had near forgotten the splendor of home in his endless wandering. Thor's hand settled heavily on Loki's shoulder, and Loki scowled, most of his expression lost beneath the metal gag he had been forced to wear. He could almost respect the Midgardians for their caution, if they weren't such _filth_.

"Come, brother." Thor's eyes are intent on Loki's face, the hand on Loki's shoulder moving to squeeze the nape of Loki's neck, and Loki seethed with rage, that Thor should think he has such rights to Loki's person any longer. "Our father requested an audience once we returned." Loki's fury made him shake, made him bite his cheek until the taste of blood filled his mouth, and Thor's blue eyes darkened in concern, his mouth turning down into a frown. "Do not be concerned, Loki. Surely Father will be lenient."

_Your_ father, Loki wanted to spit, and his breath came in hot pants that washed back onto his cheeks, held in by the damnable muzzle. He felt rabid, wanted to spit and snarl and claw at Thor's face until he was no longer looked upon with such foul _pity_ , and he glared at Thor, his detestation writhing like snakes in his belly.

Thos sighed and squeezed Loki's nape one last time before they moved forward, past Heimdall and onto the remainder of the Bifrost. Thor's steps were quick and heavy, and Loki allowed himself to be propelled onward, gathering the remnants of his dignity about him like a cloak. He was Asgard's true king, and he would not be dragged in like a misbehaving pet brought to heel.

They strode into the great hall, and Loki was brought up short for a moment at the realization that it was empty. The court was gone, and the All-Father was before them, Moth—Frigga at his side. Thor sank to one knee, setting the contained Tesseract next to him as he pressed a forearm to his chest, and he yanked upon Loki's bonds, dropping him to the floor in a parody of respect.

"Rise, Thor Odinson," Odin intoned from his place on the throne, majestic and terrifying still. Odin's eyes pinned Loki in place, and Loki was surprised at how much Odin's purposeful omission of Loki's presence stung. He refused to avert his eyes, staring at Odin as he took deep, measured breaths through his nose, cooling the furnace of his fury to embers.

"Father." Thor gave a slow, respectful nod as he rose, his hand tight on Loki's restraints. It took a feat of great balance to rise gracefully. He would glare at Thor, but that would give Odin proof of a weakness that he was not yet prepared to show. "Midgard is safe, and Loki has been brought home."

"So I see." Odin gave a nod, the ghost of a smile curving his mouth. It made Loki's throat burn with bile. "You have done Asgard proud." Thor bowed his head beneath the weight of Odin's praise. 

Frigga took slow, measured steps from her place at Odin's side, and Loki watched her beneath his eyelashes, near blinded by the glow of her golden hair and gown. She stepped in front of Loki first and did nothing more than settle her hand on his hair. Loki averted his eyes, and Frigga turned away to accept the Tesseract from Thor, held up to her as if in offering. They waited until she left the room, bearing the Tesseract back to Odin's treasure room before Thor spoke once more. "Father, Loki—"

"Loki will speak for himself." Odin motioned to the gag. "Release the mechanism."

Loki held himself stiff and straight, unmoving as Thor's fingers fumbled briefly at the catch before finding the release. Thor squeezed the back of Loki's neck again—Loki assumed it was meant to be encouragement—and then stepped away. Loki smoothed his robes, standing unafraid before his false father. Odin was not the only one with pride.

"Loki Odinson—"

" _Laufeyson_ ," Loki corrected, the corner of his mouth tilting into the beginning of an icy smile.

Odin's mouth thinned, a line slashed into the stone of his face, his hands clenched on the armrests of the throne. Loki was almost disappointed when Odin continued as though Loki hadn't spoken. "You attempted genocide with the power of the Bifrost and unleashed a dark army upon Midgard, a realm beneath Thor's protection. What say you?"

Loki raised his chin, his expression cool and calm. He remained silent for several minutes, as though looking for the right words, as though he hadn't been thinking of them since he began his bid for the throne. "What I did to Jotunheim was meant as a gift for you, Odin All-Father." His voice was rough with disuse, but it carried his words clear enough. "I had long planned their destruction before you told me of my heritage, and while I— _deeply regret_ —what occurred between us in the treasury, the Odinsleep was a tool I could not help but use."

Odin frowned. "You would use my weakness—"

"Your _perceived_ weakness," Loki maintained. "You were never in any true danger."

"Mother did say—" Loki grit his teeth at the sound of Thor's voice, as if Thor was daring to _defend_ him. His fingers itched with the urge to curl into fists.

Odin raised a hand. "Be silent, Thor. I know well what your brother has done."

Brother no longer, Loki thought, intense and bitter. "If you know so well my deeds, All-Father, why should I speak? Have you not already made up your mind? I killed for _you_. I laid waste to your enemies and defended you from one who would murder you in your sleep. If those are crimes, then yes. I am guilty."

Odin remained silent for several long minutes, staring at Loki as though he could divine all of Loki's secrets. Once, Loki would have believed Odin could see all, into every facet of his being. Now, though, Loki knew Odin was no longer infallible. "And of Midgard?"

Loki's right eye ached in remembrance of the contract he'd become bound to, the Chitauri, the power of the Tesseract shaking him to his core with desire. "There are many things—" Loki's words were soft, calm. "—that even Heimdall cannot see between worlds. I made some decisions that were perhaps unwise in the name of survival."

"Brother," Thor rumbled behind him, and Loki felt the weight of Thor's eyes upon his back, the concern laden in that one word infuriating him beyond all reason. Thor stepped to Loki's side again and faced Odin, his cloak whispering against the tiles of the floor. "Father, if Loki was somehow coerced, then—"

"I can fight my own battles, Thor," Loki hissed, refusing to look in Thor's direction. His pulse beat a violent drum in his veins, adrenaline singing through him equal measures of anger and hope warring within him.

Odin raised a hand. "I must think further upon this. Loki _Odinson_ —" and the word seared in Loki's mind, nearly breaking his desperate composure, "—you are to be confined in the north tower until I call for you once more." Loki opened his mouth, unsure if he was considering a protest or gratitude, and Odin's face became forbidding as he stood, towering over Loki and Thor. "Do not make me reconsider my position, Loki. I would have you banished to Midgard to suffer among them as a mortal. It did your brother well, and I daresay it might improve your temperament."

Loki stiffened, going still and silent while his mind railed, _seethed_ at the very thought of becoming such a pathetic insect. He knew well enough when to choose his battles, so instead he simply bowed his head in understanding.

Odin motioned for two of the guards to lead Loki to his new prison, but Thor shook his head, stepping forward to catch the All-Father's attention. "Father, I have brought Loki this far. I shall see him to his quarters." Odin gave a nod of agreement, and Thor took Loki's arm, guiding him out of the hall.

Loki didn't resist as long as they were in sight of the guards, but once it was only the two of them in the hallway Loki stopped dead, digging his heels in and wrenching his arm from Thor's grasp. Thor had been holding him lighter than he anticipated, and Loki stumbled a step forward before catching his balance, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment as he gave Thor a cutting glare. "I can walk on my own, Thor."

Thor grinned, his eyes going light and affectionate. "True, but perhaps your ordeal has weakened you, brother. There is no shame in needing my strength." Loki had a sudden, desperate urge to punch Thor in the face.

"I need nothing from you." Loki turned away, back stiff as he continued to walk down the hall. There was a second of blessed silence, maybe two, and then he heard the trod of Thor's heavy footsteps behind him. They continued onward without speaking until Loki finished climbing the many steps to his new prison, and Thor opened the door.

Their slow pace had been to Loki's benefit, giving the servants enough time to air out the room. Sunlight was beaming through the single window, lush color dancing against the wall from the stained glass. The carpet was rich and plush beneath their feet, and the bed, though small, was passable. In a matter of days, he had gone from a universe of space to a square of exactly ten feet, if one stood in the center. It was beautiful, but there was no mistaking it for anything other than a prison. Loki took a deep breath and stepped inside; immediately, he could feel wards, like dense air pressing the breath from his lungs, and Loki shuddered, already feeling stifled in the confines of his room. Thor stepped into the room behind Loki, and it felt even smaller with Thor taking up his space. Loki had to cross the room, had to look through the window, and he kept Thor in his peripheral vision, waiting for him to unlock Loki's wrist restraints.

Thor watched Loki silently and then took one large step forward, fingers grasping Loki's chin and forcing him to look at Thor instead of the window. Thor was dazzling in the light, colors moving across his face, and Loki's mouth went dry as Thor turned his face one way and then the other, his thumb brushing over Loki's cheekbone. "I'm glad to see that you are healed," Thor whispered, the rumble of his voice sinking into Loki like a balm. Loki hated it.

"If you aren't going to unlock my chains, then leave me be." Loki tried in vain to pull away, but Thor's grip on his jaw was too tight, his eyes piercing. It was as though he hoped he could learn Loki's secrets, and Loki felt a surprising squirm of affection for his fool of a brother, who thought he could prise something from Loki that Loki was not willing to give.

Thor didn't seem perturbed by Loki's words, and that in itself was discomfiting. Instead, Thor pulled Loki into a tight hug, sinking his fingers into Loki's hair. Loki struggled, yanking against Thor's greater strength, but Thor just sighed, stroking his fingers until he reached the nape of Loki's neck and squeezed. Loki stilled under the gesture, could feel Thor press a smile against his temple, his beard prickling Loki's skin. "Welcome home, brother. I have missed you."

"If you think this is home, then you're stupider than I thought," Loki spat. When he tore himself away this time, Thor released him, letting him pull back and gain some breathing space.

"Must you keep fighting?" Thor asked, his mouth pulling down into another frown. "You are home. You are all but forgiven. The war is over, Loki."

Loki laughed, a short, hard bark of sound, his eyes hard as flint. "Do you think that was the war, _brother_?" Loki smirked at the endearment, the lie familiar on his tongue, and he relaxed as he walked over to his bed and sat down, ignoring his restraints. "You haven't any idea what's coming, Thor. I lost a battle. The war hasn't even begun."

Thor loomed over him, eyes dark. "What do you mean?"

Loki remained silent and stared straight ahead, the edge of his mouth curled into another smile.

"Sometimes," Thor sighed, "I find you insufferable." He leaned over Loki, hands circling Loki's wrists to get at the restraints, to type in the code that released them. 

Loki took a deep breath, unable to stop himself from inhaling the scent of metal and leather and Thor; if he turned his head, he could press his nose to Thor's warm throat to breathe his fill. The work of despicable sentiment, and he stared resolutely ahead until Thor stepped away. Loki flexed his fingers, unable to stop the instinctual urge to stretch his hands and rub his wrists. "I assure you the feeling is mutual."

The smile fell from Thor's face, and Loki could see Thor's anger and his misplaced earnest affection warring on his face. How Loki despised him. "I will have a meal brought to you." Thor turned away without another word and closed the door behind him.

Now that Thor was gone, the room seemed to expand in his absence. Loki took a deep breath and settled down to wait. Such great fools those mortals were, to think he was the only one in the dark to fear.

~*~

Loki circled his room, over and over again, his fingers itching for his magic. It was a lost cause for the moment, however, wards encircling the room and leaving him powerless, fighting for each breath. There were guards outside the door, their armor clanking with each small movement. There was silence, and then the door opened, and Frigga walked in.

Loki felt a pang of something twist in his chest and he automatically began a respectful bow, choosing at the last moment to extend a hand and bow ridiculously low, to turn instinctive respect into a mockery. "My Queen."

Frigga stood in the entrance, the door closed solidly behind her. "My son."

Loki straightened, his face blank, eyes intent on Frigga. "No."

"Oh, Loki." Frigga stepped forward and cupped Loki's face in her hands. "You are so much like your father." Loki couldn't stop his flinch. "Your real father, Loki, not Laufey."

Loki wrenched himself back, his lips peeling back from his teeth in a grimace. "Laufey was my father."

Frigga watched Loki for a long minute, still and serene. "Odin is your father, Loki. And you are both so _stubborn_." Frigga brushed the golden skirt of her gown to the side and took a seat on Loki's bed, holding her hands out to Loki. Loki stared at her, taking a slow, deep breath to stop himself from trembling. "Come here, Loki."

Loki took a reluctant step forward, and Frigga snagged his hand, tugging him over to her side. "Just because I am not all seeing does not mean that I am blind." She placed a hand on Loki's chest. "You are not evil, Loki. Your nature does not make you less. You are still my son, and I love you." Loki shuddered, his eyes stinging, and he pressed his forehead to her shoulder. Frigga stroked his hair. "You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that you are still one of us. And if you vanish for another year without letting me know, I'm going to make you regret it."

Loki was surprised out of a laugh, and he pulled away to look at Frigga again, to memorize the halo the light gave her golden hair, the warmth of her expression. "Yes, Mother."

Frigga smiled and pressed a kiss to Loki's cheek. "I won't force you to make up with Thor or your father—" She raised a finger to hold off his protest, "—don't test my patience, Loki. Cause havoc if you will, but remember we will punish you as suits your crime, and you will always have a home with us."

Loki stiffened. "You only say that because Thor—"

"You have never been less in my eyes," Frigga interrupted. "Allow yourself rest, my son. You look tired." She pressed another kiss to Loki's cheek and stood, cupping his cheek one last time before she left.

~*~

Frigga was the only visitor he had for several days, and to be honest, it was more than Loki had expected. He was dozing lightly when he heard a knock at the door, and he opened his eyes to stare as Thor shuffled inside. The rage that Frigga had cooled with her gentle acceptance grew once again at the sight of Thor's hopeful expression, setting his teeth on edge.

"Brother," Thor said, fidgeting slightly as though he wasn't sure of his welcome. If he was unsure, then Loki had been lax in his duties. Loki narrowed his eyes in a glare, remaining silent. Thor didn't take the hint, taking a step further into the room. Loki hated the way Thor took up so much space, and he eased back, reclining further on his bed. "It is good to see you under better circumstances. Mother said that she spoke with you." Another pause. "I would have visited sooner, but I had duties which required my attention."

"You say that as though I should care where your attention lies," Loki answered, crossing his arms.

Thor laughed, loud and boisterous in the small space as though Loki had said something funny. "You sound envious, Loki. Had I known my absence would affect you so, I would have been more thoughtful."

Loki took a deep breath and swung his legs off the side of his bed. "Leave me be."

Thor's smile faltered. "Brother, if I have errored—"

"Stop calling me that!" Loki hissed, bolting to his feet. "I might allow Mother some liberties, but do not think they extend to you."

Thor's eyes darkened, and he stalked the few short steps to loom over Loki, his anger crackling like electricity between them, feeding Loki's own. "You act as though you share no blame in our circumstances, Loki, and I would not have you play the victim—"

"Play?" Loki sneered. "Tell me, how are your beloved mortals, Thor? How do they feel, treasured as they are by a god."

Thor crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't understand what answer you wish of me."

Thor's answer made Loki even more furious, anger bubbling in his chest. "You disappoint me, Thor." He felt his sneer twist his mouth again and turned to face the window. "Leave. I do not wish to speak with you any longer."

He could feel Thor lingering behind him, but he resisted the urge to turn around until he heard the door shut. He ran a hand through his hair, energy crackling in his fingertips that he couldn't release.

~*~

Thor visited the next day, quiet and still hopeful. Loki spared Thor a scathing look and turned his back, staring out the window instead.

"Loki, this bad temper does not suit you."

"You would ill know what suits me." Loki's voice was dry, disinterested, and he narrowed his eyes as Thor set a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Thor asked as if he couldn't help himself. "Was it the discovery of your lineage that made such a desperate change in you?"

"As usual, Thor, you understand nothing." Loki took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Then make me understand." Thor pleaded. "This distance between us pains me."

"And is it my duty to give you solace?" Loki hissed. "Go to your precious Midgard if you need to be coddled."

Loki could feel it when Thor lost his patience, and a deep, fierce pleasure welled up inside of him as Thor dropped his hand.

"Loki, it was through your games that I was banished in the first place—"

Loki spun around, heart jolting in his chest when he realized Thor was still so close. "I did not intend—"

"Did not intend?" Thor asked, and his eyes were so angry and raw that Loki was both thrilled and ashamed. "You had me cast down, _lied_ to me that Father was dead, refused to let me come _home_ —"

"I didn't think Odin would banish you." Loki admitted, hands tightening into fists at his sides. "I will not apologize for taking advantage of an opportunity after his actions."

Thor took a step back, looked stricken. "You hate me so much?"

Loki felt like he was bubbling over with a malicious sort of glee, a smile twisting his mouth. "Yes." He narrowed his eyes and stalked forward, stealing back that step that Thor had given up. "It takes you a while, Thor, but if led you do eventually get the point." He planted his hands against Thor's chest, his fingers gripping Thor's brown tunic—such a fool, to leave his armor behind when he speaks to an enemy—and shoved him back another step. "I am no longer your shadow, Thor, I am a king in my own right, and you have become weak and pathetic in my absence."

Thor's jaw tightened, and Loki felt almost maniacal in delight, wanted to dance and shriek in laughter at the expression on Thor's face. In the next moment, Thor had Loki pinned next to the window, an arm over his throat and a hand over his mouth. Loki kicked, snarled behind the wall of Thor's palm, beat at Thor's shoulders in an attempt to be released, but Thor simply absorbed each blow until Loki fell still in exhaustion.

"Why is it that I can only hear the truth when you are silent?" Thor asked softly. Loki tried to bite the meaty heel of Thor's palm, but couldn't get a good grip. He averted his eyes instead, panting for air. Thor pressed closer, not giving Loki any room to maneuver, and his voice dropped to a low rumble against Loki's ear. Thor's beard scraped the column of Loki's throat, and Loki felt a frisson of warmth race through him. "I don't know what happened to make you this way, Loki," Thor was saying, and Loki jerked to the side only for Thor to settle more heavily against him. "If I must bind you in order to speak, I will."

Loki gritted his teeth and stopped moving, glaring at Thor although Thor was far too close to see it.

"Brother," Thor murmured. "I forgive you." Loki jerked again, but he didn't have anywhere left to go. He had no desire to hear whatever codswallop Thor decided to spout. "I know not why you have chosen to behave this way, but I believe you thought it was in Asgard's best interest." Loki swallowed and pried at Thor's fingers, and Thor gave him one long, penetrating look. "You told me that I should never doubt that you love me. I shall not."

"You are a fool," Loki spat the moment Thor released him. "I despise you with every fiber of my being, and you're too stupid to realize that I want nothing to do with you."

Thor sighed. "I'll visit you again soon, brother." Thor gave him another weighted look and left, leaving Loki choking on his ineffectual anger. Every time he thought he couldn't hate Thor anymore than he already did, Thor managed to prove him wrong.

~*~

Loki had lost track of the days, lost in silent waiting. It mattered not—he had grown a good amount of patience. He found himself lost in thought for hours at a time, wondering if Odin had forgotten him in this tower,, or if he was keeping that promised second punishment hidden like a threat to keep Loki in line. His mother's visits were rare, but he couldn't help but treasure the calm well of her presence when Thor enraged him so often.

Loki was under no illusions that he had any remaining friends in Asgard after his failed attempt to usurp the throne and he had to admit that he was caught more than a little off guard when the door opened to reveal Hogun. 

Loki blinked once, twice. "I—am surprised." Loki smoothed his hair out of habit and crossed his arms. "Why are you here, Hogun?"

Hogun stared at Loki and gave a single nod. "Thor has forgiven you," he said quietly. "It is not my purpose to seek vengeance." Hogun unfolded his arms and offered Loki a book, bound with thick leather. 

Loki ran his fingers over the embossed cover and opened it with shaking fingers that he ignored. He darted a quick look at Hogun as though waiting for something else, a punchline or a favor, and Hogun remained unaffected by Loki's obvious confusion. "Thank you."

Hogun bowed, an arm pressed to his chest, and left without another word. Loki stroked the pages of the book absently, wondering if he'd perhaps misjudged Thor's friends. They might not have been on the best of terms over the course of the last years, as Loki had preferred sorcery to sword fighting, but they had all at one time been close.

When he finished the book later that afternoon, he went back over it, having missed his books and the stark, crisp lines of their language. He refused to let himself hope that he would be given another book to ease away the intense boredom of his imprisonment, but Hogun appeared the next day and the next, delivering a single book and taking away the one given for the previous day. It made something squirm inside Loki, restless and unsettled.

"I owe you a debt," Loki murmured one day, perhaps a week after Hogun had begun bringing him books.

Hogun shook his head. "You don't."

And that was that.

He waited. He was patient. There would be a time that he would be required to act, but until then he took the opportunity to rest. 

~*~

The hallway seemed to still, the noises that Loki had grown used to hearing ending abruptly. Loki stood and smoothed the blankets that lay over his bed and went over to the window again, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the door.

In stepped a beautiful woman, blond hair cascading to her hips. She had clear green eyes and voluptuous curves that filled out a green dress. Loki had such a weakness for that color.

"It seems the rumors are true," the woman purred. "The powerful Loki, imprisoned like a maiden in a tower."

"What is it that you want?" Loki asked, unimpressed. "Surely you did not come here to confirm a rumor."

Magic flickered around her like sparks, here and there again as she stepped closer. "Who would not take time to search out the mighty Loki?" She pressed a palm to Loki's chest and sidled up against him.

Charm, then. Not glamour, but she was amusing enough. "How charming you are, Amora." Loki gave her a glacial smile, eyes cold as he gestured to the bed. "Would you care to follow through on your flirtations? The 'mighty Loki' will make you _scream_."

Amora went pale, and Loki's estimation of her went up a notch. She dropped her hand and stepped away. "How do you know my name?"

"Please." Loki brushed his fingers over his chest as though he could dust off her touch. "Any wise user of magic is aware of Amora, the failed apprentice of Karnilla."

Amora took a step back, a frown maring her beautiful face. "I have grown beyond Karnilla."

"Indeed." Loki shrugged, eyes narrow and shrewd as he looked at her. "For what purpose do you seek me?"

"Why else?" Amora asked. "To learn from you."

Loki arched an eyebrow. "And why would the King of Asgard wish anything to do with you?"

Amora raised her chin, her face hardening. "Because the _usurper_ has been punished, and there is no one in Asgard who does not now know your wickedness." They glared at each other until Amora huffed a sound of annoyance. "You have shown that Thor and Odin are not infallible." She looked idly at her fingernails. "You are not the only one with grievances."

Loki turned to the window, steepling his fingers and pressing the tips to his mouth. Amora was not as clever as she thought she was, but perhaps he could use her. It would be good to have a tool in his arsenal. "What is it that you would ask of me?" Loki turned back toward Amora.

"I intend to make Thor renounce the throne," Amora said.

"That is a dangerous claim to make. One never knows when Heimdall is listening."

Amora waved a careless hand. "Heimdall's attention is turned elsewhere."

"Fascinating." Loki leaned against the wall and arched an eyebrow. "Very well. How do you intend to 'make' Thor renounce the throne?" 

"I have many virtues." Amora cast her eyes down demurely.

"I'm sure." Loki said dryly. He folded his arms over his chest. "I will give you some advice, in exchange for a small favor."

"What is it you wish of me?" Amora gave him a cautious look.

Loki circled Amora and whispered, "You will make a duplicate of the key to my prison, and bring it to me. That is my price."  
.  
"That seems rather simple, my Prince," Amora said.

"Then you shall have no concerns about completing it." Loki gave Amora a mocking smile and stepped away.

Amora smiled once, brilliantly, and sauntered outside. In moments, she walked back in and handed him a key.

Loki arched an eyebrow. "I am impressed." He slid the key into his pocket. "Very well. The easiest way to get Thor's attention is to attack his favored mortals."

"Midgard," Amora said, nodding to herself. "Is that the limit of your assistance?"

"He already has a woman." Loki gave her another cold smile. "I suggest you remove her before you attempt charm Thor with your...virtues."

"Thank you." Amora turned and left the room. 

Loki counted thirty eight seconds before his guards shifted, their armor clanking once again. He waited another hour, just to be sure that there wouldn't be another visit from Thor or forthcoming punishment from Odin before he reclined on his bed. Do not thank me. He thought. You have not yet tasted triumph.

~*~

"Are you faring well?" Thor asked Loki several days after Amora's visit. Loki didn't bother giving him a response, his attention focused solely on his book. Thor sat gingerly on the side of the bed, but it still creaked beneath his weight. Loki held his breath, resisting the urge to kick at Thor unhappily. "I miss having you at my side."

"I doubt that," Loki said, more bitterly than he intended. "Spare me your words and leave me in peace, Thor. I have nothing further to say to you."

"You say that—" Thor's voice was bright and delighted, "—yet you are still speaking with me."

Loki did kick him at that, glaring at him over the top of his book. Thor laughed, and Loki's mouth twitched before he remembered that he hated Thor, and he scowled again.

Thor planted a hand on Loki's shin and shook it affectionately, ignoring Loki's expression. "You'll be free soon enough, brother. Do not worry."

Loki shook his head and returned to his book. The door opened a moment later, and one of the guards poked their head in. "My prince," the guard said, bowing to Thor, "Heimdall has requested your presence."

Thor nodded and stood. "I shall be back momentarily."

"I'd rather you not." Loki turned the page of his book, idly wondering what Heimdall might need Thor for. Surely Amora hadn't begun her plot so soon.

Thor was back in minutes, and Loki barely had the time to acknowledge that Mjölnir was in Thor's hand before Thor grabbed him by the throat, yanking him off his bed and shaking him as though he weighed nothing more than a doll. "What have you done with her?" Loki gasped for air, prying helplessly at Thor's fingers, and Thor growled, throwing Loki against the other wall. He stalked forward and planted Mjölnir across Loki's thighs, glaring. "Answer me, Loki!"

"I know not of who you speak!" Loki insisted, rubbing his throat. "What is it you think I have done?"

"Lady Jane has been stolen," Thor responded, jaw set in anger. "You are the only one I know malicious enough to take her."

Loki was suddenly so furious that he couldn't breathe, and he shoved at Mjölnir, rage twisting in his stomach. "Of course I should be the one to blame," Loki spat. "I care little for your mortal woman, Thor. Whatever has happened to her is not of my doing."

Thor's eyes were narrowed in suspicion, and that expression on Thor's face cut Loki deeper than he anticipated. "You would swear to it?"

"I have been here, Thor! I have been locked in this room for _months_ without my magic." Loki stared at Thor, letting his hurt shine through his eyes. "Ask Heimdall. Ask Odin. I have done nothing."

"I—" Thor took a deep breath and retrieved Mjölnir before stepping away. "Forgive me, brother. Fear for her has caused me to see trickery where there is none."

Loki stood and brushed his tunic down. "Thank you for showing me how little your fellowship is worth. Leave. I wish to be alone."

Now that the initial storm of anger has passed, Thor looked wounded and ashamed of his words. "You were right. I—I should not have spoken as I did."

"I care not." Loki let a little of the tremulous hurt he felt color his voice. "Do not make me repeat myself, Thor. You are no longer welcome here."

"I will come back and atone for my dishonorable accusation," Thor said softly.

"Do not waste your time." Loki shook his head and waited for Thor to leave. He hadn't thought Thor would blame him so readily for a crime he didn't commit, and he pushed the hurt down until it met his hatred, Only once he could breathe again did Loki sit back down on his bed and pretend he hadn't expected anything less.

~*~

Since Loki had nothing better to do besides read the single book Hogun was still faithfully giving him, he found his mind returning to Thor, wondering if Amora's plan was succeeding. He wanted to be a fly on that wall, watching Thor turn into an idiot over the wiles of a sorceress. She would have Thor renounce the throne, would she? Surely he wouldn't fall for—but Thor was simple. He would most likely never look past the surface of her beauty.

If she succeeded, then what? The throne would be vulnerable? That wasn't her game, though, and there was no reason to believe she was telling the truth. What would he do in her place? It was obvious. She was going to use magic, trickery, or beauty to take Thor's attention, and become the Queen ruling at Thor's side.

Loki toyed with that thought, with that understanding, and the more he thought of it, the less he liked it. There was really only one remedy for his peace of mind.

He waited until the next morning and, when Hogun entered the room, told him, "Thor is in danger."

Hogun stared at Loki for only a few seconds before he left the room, and Loki took a deep breath. His part in this was over. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three would take care of it from here. He walked the circle of his room, a restless energy cording his shoulders, and he dared not hope that they would be kind enough to bring him news of Thor once he was found.

Loki hated to admit that he was caught off guard when Volstagg barrelled into his prison, and he had to scramble onto his bed as Fandral and Sif shoved their way into the room. Hogun stood in the entrance, and Loki's two guards were looking at each other in obvious confusion, unsure what they should be doing in this circumstance. He shot Hogun a poisonous look. "To what do I owe this surprising honor?"

"Stop with the games," Sif said fiercely, her blue eyes flashing bright with anger. "Tell us what you know of Thor's troubles _now_."

"I have told Hogun all I know." Loki's expression was casual, cool, but inside he burned with a white hot rage, seething at their audacity.

"Liar." Sif's voice was quiet, but her jaw was set in anger and concern. "You always know more than you are willing to impart. Thor is your brother. If you know something about what has happened on Midgard, it is your duty to tell us."

Loki smiled, a cold twist of his mouth that made Volstagg shudder. He eased off the bed, stalking forward until Sif had to look up at him. Fandral stuck his arm between them as though Loki were going to do something to her, as if Sif would need Fandral's help if he did; Sif gave Fandral a dirty look, but Loki chose to ignore it. "I will tell you what little I know, but it is not because of duty. His eyes flickered to each of them in turn. "I do this because if it is to be so, I will be the one to defeat Thor. I will ravage his honor until my hands are bloody with his pain. When he is beaten and broken and kneeling in despair, he will know that every wound is from my hand. I will destroy his precious Midgard while he watches, and he will not have any doubt that his agony was caused by me alone."

Sif recoiled, her eyes wide with shock and disgust as her hand instinctively fell to the hilt of the sword at her hip.

Loki smiled, another quick upturn of his mouth, and then stepped away, sitting on his bed as though he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. "I am not responsible for whatever has happened in Midgard. Amora is."

"Amora?" Fandral asked, arching an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really."

"What is an Amora?" Volstagg asked, scratching at his beard.

"Who," Sif corrected.

"She's one of the most beautiful women in Asgard." Fandral smiled as if remembering her, shrugging a shoulder at his friends. "I remember beautiful women."

Loki brought a hand up to his temple. "She is a sorceress. My suspicion is that she intends to bewitch Thor and become his consort."

Volstagg frowned. "For someone swearing to know little, that is quite a leap to make."

Loki shook his head. "I have always been the most clever."

"Good to see imprisonment has not dampened your ego, Loki," Fandral said dryly.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you were here for Thor's sake, but it appears I was mistaken. It seems you have only come here to taunt me."

Sif's mouth thinned unhappily. "Loki's right. We must leave immediately to warn Thor." Sif's agreement shifted them into frenzied movement, and with an efficiency he rarely saw in them they had left the room. He assumed they would go to Odin for permission to use the Tesseract, and Odin would grant it, of course. Loki had no doubt of that.

Later that evening, after dinner, Loki's guards shackled him and brought him to the great hall for a secondary audience with Odin. He wasted no time, but Loki didn't expect him to bother with pleasantries. "I have heard ill rumors, my son."

"I have done nothing in the time of my imprisonment," Loki pointed out, biting back the automatic _I'm not your son_ that always seemed to be on the tip of his tongue.

"I had been hoping that given enough solitude, you would recognize that we are your family still." Odin took a deep breath, his cloak whispering against the marble stairs as he closed the gap between him and Loki. "You said disturbing things today, in the hearing of Thor's friends and your guards. What say you?"

Loki remained silent.

"I did not wish to punish you again." Odin gripped Gungnir tightly in one hand and Loki shifted, unnerved by the sense of Odin's growing disappointment. "Anger loosens the tongue of the wisest of us, Loki. You stated outright thoughts regarding your intentions. You spoke of murdering and subjugating Thor. You cannot expect that to go unnoticed."

Loki swallowed, suddenly feeling very cold. "My words were not spoken with intent." He clasps his hand behind his back and stared at Odin. "I only said that if Thor _would_ be defeated, then I—"

"Silence yourself," Odin sighed. "Or I shall do it for you."

"How much longer am I to be trapped her like an animal, All Father?" Loki asked.

"You will remain imprisoned until I can be assured you will not be a danger to our kingdom or the tenuous peace that we have made." Odin raised Gungnir, and the tip of the spear began to glow. "Your punishment for your careless words, Loki Odinson, will be silence. Only when another Asgardian takes pity on you will you once again have the power your tongue affords you."

Loki didn't flinch, even when Gungnir's light blinded him, even when the consequences of Odin's punishment became clear. He felt each stitch, the push of an awl through his bottom lip and the tear through the top, over and over again, as though Odin were choosing to do this punishment by hand instead of through magic. It left Loki with tears in his eyes, blood beading on his lips and staining his mouth red, and then it was over. Loki collapsed to one knee, gasping for breath through his nose, and he looked up to watch Odin turn his back and walk the few steps up to his throne once more.

"Take Loki back to his chambers," Odin intoned, and the two guards who had brought Loki in were at his side once more, gripping his elbows to help him up to his feet. He felt damnably shaky, but he refused their help once they pulled him up. He gave Odin one last glare that the All Father didn't see, and stalked away from the hall, the guards hurrying to follow behind him.

Loki waited until he was back in his small cell before he raised his hands to his mouth, fingering the leather strips that Odin had used to sew his mouth shut. His fingers came back smudged red with his blood, and he sat heavily on his bed, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the sheen or tears that blurred his vision. Every small twitch of his mouth tugged at the leather, blood rolling in hot, coppery drops every time he moved too quickly, and he shook with rage, with pain and betrayal.

Curse Odin. He wanted Loki to be nothing more than a ghost in a tower.

And yet, he'd still had the audacity to call him _son_.

~*~

Loki lost a week to misery and pain. He couldn't concentrate on the book Hogun had left behind, and even watching the courtyard from the window seemed to be an exercise in futility. Loki's mind flitted from one thing to another, from Odin to Amora, to Thanos and the item currently sitting in Odin's treasury. He wondered if he should take it for himself, but a bright flash of agony pierced his eye, the contract he made with Death's paramour aching in reminder of their agreement, and Loki abandoned the thought.

Time moved on, and Loki ceased to pay attention, sitting like a spider in the center of a web and waiting for someone to come within reach.

He knew by the heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs that Thor was back, but he was still unprepared when the door slammed open and Thor filled the entrance. His cloak was torn and dusty, and there was a smudge of blood from a cut high on his cheek. Thor slammed the door shut and dropped Mjölnir at his feet. 

Loki looked at Thor, breath even until Thor reached out and cradled Loki's face between his palms. His eyes were dark and weary, and the part of Loki that always wanted Thor to suffer was silent. It was like Thor was infecting him with exhaustion, and he pulled away, unable to look Thor in the eye any longer.

"Was it Father?" Thor's voice was dark with rage, unexpected, and it made Loki tremble and close his eyes against a surge of affection for his foolish brother. He immediately hated himself for forgetting. He gave Thor a sharp look that he hoped meant _Of course, Odin. Who else?_ Thor sighed and pulled Loki into a hug he was too tired to fight. "My friends tell me that you were the who sent them to assist me. Thank you."

Loki took a breath, all Thor and blood and sweat and metal, and then pulled out of Thor's embrace, stepping away and choosing to sit down on the bed. Thor didn't seem to take the hint, his face softening as he looked down at Loki. He stroked clumsy fingers through Loki's hair. "i am exhausted from my travels, brother. I shall visit you properly once I have had time to rest."

Loki ducked from under Thor's hand and stared pointedly at the far wall, drawing his shoulders back. Thor sighed and sat next to Loki on the bed, dropping his arms to rest against his thighs and bowing his head. Loki gritted his teeth to stop himself from frowning. He bumped Thor's shoulder to get Thor's attention and then jabbed his finger in the direction of the door to make sure Thor got the point.

Thor laid one heavy arm around Loki's shoulders and pressed a kiss to Loki's temple. Loki scowled instinctively and grunted as the leather twine pulled at his lips again. "Why must you always be so stubborn?" Thor pulled away and turned Loki's face toward him once more, rubbing his thumb gently over Loki's mouth. Loki hissed out a breath and glared at Thor again, but Thor seemed unperturbed, staring down at the smear of blood on his thumb. 

Loki watched as Thor brought his thumb to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lap at the blood, and Loki felt his pulse speed up, a flush of heat rising up his cheeks. It felt stifling in that small room, with the wards pressing his magic tight beneath his skin and Thor sitting next to him as though there were nothing wrong, as though he hadn't just licked Loki's blood from his fingers. Thor looked at him then, and Loki felt caught, although he was sure his expression gave nothing away. Nerves jangled beneath his skin as they stared at each other, and Loki stood, crossed over to the other wall so he could have some space to think.

He heard Thor stand, the creak of metal loud in his ears. His skin prickled, hypersensitive to Thor's movements, to the smell of dust and blood that lingered around him still. Loki remained still even when Thor's arms curled around him again, tugging him back against Thor's broad chest, Thor's scarlet cape curling around them. The metal of Thor's armor was colder than the tight circle of Thor's arms, and he found himself turning, needing to see the look on Thor's face, because he couldn't understand what Thor was doing, why he was acting this way.

Thor's face was dark with something that Loki had only seen pointed away from him, and his heart stuttered in his chest, the confusion alien to him on a fundamental level. He couldn't take in a full breath, and he thought perhaps, that he might have been shaking, but the thought trailed off as Thor leaned into Loki's space and pressed his mouth to his.

It was chaste and warm and sent Loki's thoughts whirling. He didn't know what had gotten into Thor, but this was obviously not right, and a thousand thoughts fluttered through his mind, of Midgard and sorcery and Amora and how damned _helpless_ he was in this room without his magic, even his words forbidden to him. He pressed himself back against the wall and opened his mouth, the sudden movement tearing his lips and leaving them freshly blooded. Thor reared back and cupped Loki's face in his hands, and for one horrible moment, Loki thought Thor was going to speak, was going to call him brother and rouse his sleeping rage, but Thor just stared at him, eyes heavy on his face. 

"Loki," Thor whispered, and he leaned forward again, his tongue darting out and lapping slowly at Loki's mouth. Loki froze again, but Thor either didn't notice or didn't care, and he licked Loki's bottom lip, sucked the blood away from his torn flesh. Loki's head was spinning and a knot of rage and lust burned in his stomach. He raised his hands to push Thor away and instead found himself pressing his mouth harder against Thor's tongue, his hands clenched tight in the folds of Thor's cloak. Thor rumbled a sound that streaked like lightning through Loki, and Thor slid his tongue between the leather stitches, curling his tongue and tugging until Loki was forced to give up a soft sound of pain.

Thor ripped away from Loki, panting hard, and Loki stared at Thor, his own breath fast with shock. He swallowed and pressed himself back against the wall again, averting his eyes as he tried to order his racing thoughts. He could feel Thor staring at him still, and he thought of all the cutting things he could say, if only he wasn't handicapped as he was.

Thor lumbered forward again, and Loki shot him another startled look when Thor took one of the leather stitches and snapped it between his fingers. They locked eyes, and Thor licked his own lips as he slowly unraveled each strip, tugging the leather free from Loki's mouth with a concentrated sort of gentleness. Loki remembered what Odin had said about this second punishment, _Only when another Asgardian takes pity on you will you once again have the power your tongue affords you_ , and instead felt a deep, surprising pity for Thor, his foolish, stupid Thor, who was not acting out of pity at all.

Loki stared at Thor, even as the last tug of leather was carefully withdrawn from his lips, and Loki slid his tongue out, swiping it over his tortured bottom lip. It stung, but the moisture felt good, and even better was the way Thor tracked the movement, his eyes caught by the flash of Loki's tongue. Here, now, Loki could say something scathing, could crush Thor under the shame of his own desires and claim that small victory, and yet he hesitated.

And when Thor took a step closer, hands flexing in a poor attempt at restraint, it was the easiest thing in the world for Loki to tilt his head up and meet him.

Loki felt immediately trapped by the hard circle of Thor's arms; his head was throbbing from the force of his pulse racing through his veins, and Thor's mouth over his was hard and demanding. He crushed Loki to him, and Loki countered by grabbing handfuls of his cape, the red of it like fresh blood in his hands as he kissed Thor savagely. The anger that was always simmering beneath Loki's skin burst forth like a rot, filming his sight red, and all he wanted to do was bite, to tear into Thor and punish him for daring this, for making Loki—

Loki growled and snapped at Thor, biting his throat, his bearded chin, his cheeks, panting with rage and hate and want, and Thor's laughter rumbled, shaking Loki to his core. "Quiet," Loki hissed, yanking on Thor's hair, fingers snarled and twisted in the tangles, "They'll hear you. Be silent, you imbecile—"

Thor, never one to be passive, yanked on Loki's hair, pulling his head back until Loki's throat was exposed and then he bit a line down Loki's neck, drawing an unwilling moan from Loki's throat.

"Quiet," Thor murmured, breath hot at Loki's ear, "They'll hear you." Loki snarled at Thor, voice silent, mouth twisting in rage, and Thor pinned Loki's head between his two large hands, devouring Loki's mouth as though Loki were an enemy to be conquered. It thrilled Loki to his bones, and he caught Thor's tongue between his teeth, held back a moan when Thor picked him up as though he weighed nothing, his fingers clutching at Thor's shoulders to dent Thor's armor with the impression of his fingers, his legs curling around Thor's hips. Thor shuddered hard against Loki, sucking on Loki's lips as he took a step toward the bed, his intent obvious.

Loki bit Thor again in sheer annoyance. "Do you think my esteemed guards will ignore the creaking of a bed?"

Thor seemed to think better of it and turned the other way, pinning Loki against the wall instead. Loki expected Thor to make another joke perhaps, but Thor just kissed him again, rocking his hips in maddening little circles that made Loki squirm and claw at Thor's arms. Loki thought, with some embarrassment, of what he might do or say if Thor just kept him pinned there against the wall, but then Thor eased down to his knees, still pressing Loki against the wall as he broke the kiss the bite at Loki's throat again. One hand kept Loki tight against Thor—Loki could feel it, pressing large and hot against the small of his back—while the other fumbled at Loki's trousers, unfastening them and pushing them down.

Loki inhaled a shuddering breath as Thor curled his large hand around Loki's erection and buried his head against Thor's shoulder, biting a mouthful of Thor's cloak to keep his growl silent. Thor yanked him back by his hair and stole another hard kiss, and Loki knew in a flash of intuition what he wanted. It sent his stomach somersaulting in place as he dragged Thor's hand up from his groin and sucked two of Thor's fingers into his mouth, his eyes locked to Thor's, devouring and cataloging every change in Thor's expression: the way his eyes darkened, zeroed in and focused on Loki's mouth like there was nothing else in the world worth his attention, the way Thor's mouth was red from Loki's kisses, the pink rings of Loki's bites on Thor's cheeks like a pox.

Thor slid his fingers from Loki's mouth, now wet and dripping with saliva, and he reached behind Loki, breaching him with one finger as he watched Loki, unblinking, as though he couldn't bear to miss a second of Loki's reaction.

Loki hissed out a breath, turning his face away from Thor and letting his hair shield him for a moment. Thor, of course, would have none of that, and swept Loki's hair back with his free hand, cradling the back of Loki's head as he thrust carefully with his fingers. They were blunt and wide, and Loki inhaled a shaking breath, resting his head back against Thor's palm as he rocked his hips. It had been years since someone had touched him so intimately, and he was jolted with shock when Thor's fingers slipped out of him—too soon, Loki thought—and Thor's hand burned where he rested it on Loki's back again. Thor's arousal pressed against Loki's ass, prodding his entrance, and he buried his face against Thor's throat, a whimper escaping him at that first broad push.

It burned, the heat of Thor's body, the stretch and ache of Thor pushing into him, and there wasn't enough lubrication, not nearly enough, and he was shaking, Thor pressing kisses against his face, his hand solid over Loki's hip, and Loki gave a breathless whimper, whispered, "Don't stop. Don't stop—" over and over again into Thor's hair. Thor didn't stop, his hips rocking in careful circles as he dragged Loki's head up for another kiss. Loki hissed as Thor sucked on his lips, slid his tongue along the lines of his teeth, and it wasn't enough; their clothes were a barrier, and Loki scrabbled at Thor's shoulders again, tugging at his dirty cape, fumbling for the fastenings on Thor's armor. Thor captured Loki's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, teeth scraping at Loki's wrist as his other hand squeezed Loki's hip, dragging him into a full, deep thrust. They both make a sound, rough and ragged, and Thor slid his hand from Loki's hair to press his fingers against Loki's mouth to quiet him. 

Thor's eyes were intensely blue, unblinking on Loki's face, a growl rumbling up from his throat with each hard thrust. Loki covered Thor's mouth with his hand and they watched each other, moving together in silence, and it was too much, Loki's body tight and hot beneath his clothes. Sweat dripped from Thor's temple, sliding down his cheek, and Loki had to pry Thor's hand away, had to lick it, and once he was there he had to bite again. It was heady to feel Thor's erection twitch in him, and Loki ground himself against Thor's hips, breath hitching at the spark, the hunger he couldn't seem to quench. His own cock was aching, leaving damp smears against his tunic. He wanted and wanted and wanted, his movements going frantic, trying to take what Thor wouldn't give him, and Thor removed his hand from Loki's mouth, pressed Loki's face to his throat and then wrapped his hand around Loki's erection again, stroking him with each rough thrust.

Loki cried out against Thor's throat, his arms coming up to cling tight, and everything seemed to fragment, grow bright and crystalline as he climaxed, feeling as though he was incandescent with the sensation that rushed through him from head to toe. Thor kept moving, thrusting Loki through the pure ripples of pleasure. Loki had to catch his breath for a moment, and then he turned his head, capturing Thor's mouth in a fierce, hard kiss. Thor kept a proprietary hand on Loki's cock, the hand on Loki's hip sliding up into Loki's hair so Thor could take a deeper kiss and keep Loki there. When Thor came, shuddering and gasping Loki's name against his mouth, they both rested there, wrapped around each other until they both stopped shaking.

Thor pressed soft, absent kisses to Loki's throat and ear, and Loki allowed it until he felt steady enough to pull away and slump against the wall. The room smelled of sweat and sex and shit, but Thor appeared as though he didn't care, his eyes dark on Loki.

Loki opened his mouth first, but Thor was the one to speak, looking around with a frown. "You do not have water?"

Loki's face went stony, and his hands fumbled at his clothing as he tried to cover himself again. "Odin apparently preferred me to ask for that privilege."

Thor's face went dark with anger, and he took Loki's hand again, pressing a warm kiss to Loki's wrist. Loki pulled away, and then Thor did something entirely unexpected—as if anything was going as expected. Thor unfastened his cape and looked at the ragged edge of it before he wiped his hand clean and then carefully approached Loki, wiping semen from his tunic and skin, using saliva if a spot seemed particularly difficult. After Thor was satisfied, he pressed his fingers to Loki's hole, his eyes going bright with arousal at whatever he saw there. Loki's cheeks were burning, and he turned his eyes resolutely away as Thor cleaned him there, too, far more gently than he had touched Loki before.

Loki couldn't seem to get his tongue to work, and finally said, "What of your mortal woman?"

Thor paused for a moment, his throat working as he swallowed, and then continued tucking Loki back into his trousers. "Lady Jane is not my woman," he responded, his voice low and rough. "We are friends."

Loki could feel his lips pulling back from his teeth in a grimace. "Oh, the great Thor has been spurned, I see. How wounded you must be."

Thor raised his head and looked at Loki again, his smoothing into a softness, a serenity that made Loki intensely uncomfortable. "I am not," Thor said softly, and he stood, flipping his cloak so that the evidence of their sex was on the underside, hidden against his armor. "I will see you again soon."

Thor walked out.

Loki had never felt so impotent in his life.

~*~

There were two days of quiet.

On the third day, Loki was woken by his guards; they gave him a couple of minutes to become coherent, but they had his restraints ready and waiting to be fastened. Loki took as long as he could, just to annoy them, and rose gracefully to his feet. They led him out of his prison, and he took his first, full breath in what felt like days, his magic unfettered by everything but caution.

They led him to another set of rooms lower in the tower and not to Odin, as he'd anticipated. He kept his face smooth of his confusion and stepped in; the oppressiveness of wards drew his skin tight, and when his guards released him and stepped out, he understood. He looked around at his new prison and seethed, Amora's key a useless weight in his pocket. The room was larger, with what looked like a far more comfortable bed, and as Loki walked, he noticed a second door. He opened it to find a passable bathing room with a deep, sunken tub in the center.

He knew exactly who to blame for this mess.

Almost as if called, there was the sound of the door opening, and Thor walked in. Loki ignored him and sat down on his bed, facing the door of the new room.

Thor stared at Loki. "This should be more comfortable."

Loki blinked, one slow movement. "Comfort does not make it any less a prison."

"Loki, Father's anger is beginning to wane. He has begun to consider you in kindness once again—"

Loki bolted to his feet. "He sewed my mouth shut!"

"You told our friends that you intended to slay me!" Thor roared back, and he shut his mouth with an audible snap, a muscle in his jaw twitching.

"Do not think that anything has changed between us." Loki stalked closer, rage and heat and annoyance searing through him. "I am the rightful king of Asgard, Odinson, and I will have my throne. I will destroy you and everything you love, and I will revel in your anguish."

"Destroy everything I love?" Thor looked at Loki, and his face was a delicious mix of pain and fury. "You have a fine start." 

Loki turned away and stalked the length of the room; just as quickly, he strode back, raising a hand to cover the nape of Thor's neck. "You." Loki tilted his head, staring at Thor a moment longer before he pressed his body against Thor's in a sinuous movement. "You thought things would be different, did you not?"

"Why must you act like this, brother? Why can't you just be mine?" The words were a plea, a slap to the face, and Loki snarled, soft and heartfelt.

"Yours?" Loki felt bitterness rise in his throat like vomit. "Tell me, Thor. What happens in this dream of yours? Are we brothers again, after all? What happened between us is consigned to the aether?"

"No." Thor exhaled. He looked weary—of fighting, perhaps, but Loki refused to give away any more ground.

"Then what?" Loki asked, releasing Thor and taking a step back. "In this fantasy, I am accepted back into Asgard. You wish me by your side? How so? Consort? Concubine? Or perhaps I will simply be known as your shame?"

"Loki—" Thor shook his head as though trying to find words, and if Loki were kind, he would have told him not to spend his precious energy. "You twist what I say and strike cruel blows against me. Had I a tongue for words, I would hope to convince you of the truth."

"Spare me, Odinson," Loki spat. "Take your words and go. They serve no purpose here. We will have no accord."

"I love you, Loki." Thor grabbed Loki's arms, keeping him in place when all Loki wanted to do was lock Thor out and never see him again. "You love me. Why must anything else matter?"

Loki's eye burned. "If you think everything can be fixed by love, you're far more naive than I have given you credit for."

"It is not naivety you see, brother," Thor said, his voice soft and beseeching. "It is hope. I have seen it in your eyes—there is more to you still than villainy."

Loki shook his head, pity welling up from somewhere deep inside. "You still fall prey to such sentiment."

Thor shoved Loki back, further and further until he pinned Loki up against the wall, taking a hard, fierce kiss that Loki was helpless to return. "There is still this between us, Loki. Are you still going to deny what I see?"

"Thor." Loki swept his hands into Thor's hair and his fingers tightened, yanking Thor's head back by his hair. Loki mapped Thor's throat and jaw with his teeth, leaving blotchy red marks Thor had no way of explaining away. "Passion has nothing to do with honesty." 

Thor snarled, the sound angry and desperate, and Loki kissed Thor again, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck as Thor yanked him closer. This kiss was as savage and angry as their coupling had been only days before, and Loki wondered with a vague sort of alarm if it was about to happen again. Thor pulled away first, his mouth red and wet, and he rested his forehead against Loki's as he attempted to catch his breath. 

Loki couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed.

"Loki, please," Thor whispered. "You are still my brother. It is not too late to ask our father for forgiveness, to take your rightful place as a prince of Asgard."

Loki stared at Thor for a long time, until it seemed Thor would never leave if Loki did not speak. "Death is coming, Thor." Loki turned his face away, focusing his eyes on the far wall. "You speak of forgiveness, of love, and there is no time."

Thor stiffened, his hand coming up to Loki's shoulder and squeezing. "Then help us, Loki. You are very canny—perhaps with your assistance, we may be able to—"

Loki gave Thor a pained, long-suffering look, and Thor trailed off. "It's none of my concern any longer. This will happen. There is no stopping it."

"Tell me what you know, Loki." Thor's hands tightened on his shoulders, and Loki stared up at Thor, his face carefully blank. "How do you know what is coming?"

"I know because I have seen," Loki hissed. "The All-Father knows nothing. Why should I speak for those who cast me aside so readily?" Loki planted his hands against Thor's chest and shoved. "Let me go. I will tell you nothing more."

Thor stared at Loki for several long minutes, his face tense, and then he turned away. "I will return. Perhaps you will have changed your mind."

"The Casket will melt first," Loki breathed, and he watched as Thor stormed out.

~*~

Loki estimated that Thor wouldn't bother coming back for a day, perhaps two, and although his windows had an engaging view of the stars beyond the Bifrost, he found himself gradually lulling into a doze. He woke up with a start only to find Thor there, staring at him with an expression mixed with rage and sadness and something else he couldn't immediately identify. 

Loki made a movement to sit up and a muscle in Thor's jaw twitched; before Loki had fully awoken, Thor shoved him back down to the mattress. Loki hissed, his eyes narrowed to slits, and pushed back against Thor. Thor was the stronger of the two, they both knew it, but Loki had a point to make. "I see, as always, that once talking fails you resort to brute violence," Loki stated coolly, staring up at Thor like he'd expected Thor to pin him to the bed like a barbarian.

Thor shook his head. "I don't know how to reach you, Loki."

Loki arched an eyebrow and tugged at Thor's grip. "I didn't realize you had any trouble reaching me at all."

"Why is your pride so important?" Thor asked, "I know you could already be forgiven, but instead you choose to remain caged." Loki felt his mouth curl in disgust.

"That is a fine question to ask, coming from you," Loki spat, and he coudn't help but remember how it was Thor's pride that had begun everything. "You are a fool."

"Call me as many names as you wish, it will not change how I feel." Thor took a deep breath and released Loki, sitting up and pulling away entirely. "I miss you, Loki. I miss you at our meals, when I'm riding. Every day, it seems you are further away."

"Perhaps that is a sign," Loki murmured, "that you should let me go."

"I cannot." Thor's eyes were desolate in his face, dark and hunted. It made Loki want to smile.

He stood and unfastened his vambraces, setting them on the bed, intimately aware of the unblinking weight of Thor's eyes on him. He planted his boot on Thor's thigh, almost challenging Thor with his silence, and Thor reached up, curled on large hand around Loki's calf, and unlaced his boot. It made Loki's heart pound in his chest, made his breath want to quicken, but he maintained a ruthless control over himself. When Thor finished removing the first boot, Loki did the same for the second, relishing the way Thor squeezed his calf, his thumb a soft, hesitant caress against the back of Loki's knee.

When Thor finished, Loki stood there for a moment and then turned toward his bathing room. He paused before the doorway, lifting a hand to caress the stone arch of the entrance, and refused to look back. "If you cannot let me go—" he breathed, and he could feel the weight of those words floating between them, could feel wariness and confusion radiating off of Thor, "—hold me tighter."

He counted seconds as he stepped into the other room and unlaced his tunic, pulling it over his head. It took Thor less than two minutes to come to the entranceway, by Loki's accounting, and he stood there, watching. The air felt sucked out of the room just by the force of Thor barring his escape. Everything was silent.

Loki took a breath, ignoring Thor standing behind him, and started to unfasten his trousers. The water of his bath was already filled to the brim, steaming slightly, just as it was for the royal baths and for a moment, Loki felt warm toward Thor, a sensation not unlike gratitude filling his chest. Midgard had changed Thor in ways Loki could not. 

The slide of Thor's hands on his sides almost startled Loki, although he'd been anticipating the feel since he'd stepped into the bath; Thor's hands were large and rough—they caught on Loki's skin, hard sword calluses rubbing sparks against Loki's ribs. Loki leaned back, resting against Thor's broad chest and bit his lip , giving himself that freedom while Thor wasn't looking. The prickle of Thor's beard made Loki's skin rise up in goosebumps, Thor's mouth following a trail from the hinge of Loki's jaw to the curve of his shoulder. This close, Loki could feel Thor growing harder, an insistent nudge against the small of Loki's back, and Loki pressed back against him just to hear the sound Thor made, short and stifled.

Loki pulled away and this time Thor let him go; Loki finished disrobing and stepped into the bath, hissing a little at the heat. The sound of Thor's armor hitting the marble floor told him what Thor's next step would be, and Loki reclined at the far side of the bathing pool just for the pleasure of seeing Thor stalk through the water to him.

He wasn't disappointed.

Thor's hair was damp, curling slightly from the steam, dark gold tumbling to his shoulders. Thor was unashamed of his nudity; Loki knew he had no reason to be, with his sun gold skin and muscles formed from years of battle. It made heat curl in Loki's stomach and for a moment Loki tried to feel ashamed, tried to feel embarrassment at the pleasure he felt looking upon this man he'd grown up with, this man who yet called him brother, but he could not.

"Loki," Thor breathed, and he raised his hand, cupped the nape of Loki's neck, and pulled him forward. Loki exhaled and allowed the embrace, tilting his head up to the rough plunder of Thor's mouth—it seemed a luxury, to kiss Thor at his leisure, the water lapping around them, and angered him, too, thinking that it might possibly be this easy between them.

Loki curled his fingers into Thor's hair and yanked; it made Thor growl, a low rumble that shook Loki to his bones, and then Thor lifted Loki up, his arousal rubbing hard against the crease of Loki's thigh, and set him on the lip of the bath. Thor's powerful hands settled on Loki's hips, pinning him in place as Thor lowered his head.

Loki moved, almost flinched at the heat of Thor's mouth. He'd heard stories of Thor's generosity in the bed chamber—everyone had; Thor wsn't quiet about his success in that arena—but it was different to experience it, to know Thor was doing this to give Loki pleasure. It unsettled Loki, made him squirm in effort to get away, and Loki couldn't help but shudder when Thor's hands tightened on his hips, keeping him in place. Loki yanked on Thor's hair again, and Thor followed that silent demand, lips sliding, shiny and wet, off of Loki's erection. Thor tilted his head up for a kiss instead, and Loki gave it to him, biting at the swell of his bottom lip.

Thor released Loki, allowed him to slide back into the water, and then carefully urged him to lean over the lip of the tub, his broad hand stroking a soothing line up and down Loki's back. like he was a mare in need of gentling. Thor pressed his smile in a kiss against Loki's shoulder and then pulled away; Loki could hear a bottle open before Thor soothed him once again with another slow pet of his hand down Loki's back. "I would have you again, brother," Thor whispered, and his beard rasped over Loki's skin as Thor kissed the hollow behind Loki's ear. 

Loki tried to ignore the shudder that rocked through him at that light, teasing sensation and he huffed a breath. "How many invitations do you need, Thor?" Loki stilled beneath him, abruptly alert and wary. "Unless you're looking for a reason to stop. By all means, don't let me—"

Thor yanked on Loki's hair, pulling his head back far enough that Thor could devour Loki's mouth, the hard, fierce kiss stilling the words on Loki's tongue before he could continue. "You are the one with doubts, Loki." Thor's breath was hot against Loki's damp mouth, but Loki refused to give him the pleasure of a response, even when Thor's other hand breached him with oil slick fingers.

It wasn't as difficult this time, not with Thor prepared for Loki's comfort, and Loki clenched his muscles around Thor's fingers to help speed up the slow, careful thrust of Thor's hand, the wide press of Thor's fingers into him. Loki breathed a soft, low sound and Thor's free hand covered Loki's mouth, muffling the noise. Loki was surprised by the movement, raised his hand to tug at Thor's hand, but Thor was adamant, even as he pressed a kiss to Loki's cheek. Thor pulled his fingers out of Loki after several more moments of careful preparation and guided himself into Loki's entrance, his breath warm against Loki's shoulder as he pushed in.

It wasn't slow—Thor didn't have the patience for it and Loki wouldn't have wanted it anyway—but the first push of Thor's erection spearing him open made Loki squeeze his eyes shut against the burn, the intrusion. Thor was hot, leaning over him and pressing messy kisses to Loki's shoulder and throat. Time seemed to slow down, or at least Loki became aware of a multitude of tiny, impossible things: the heat of the water rising in steam about them, the thrust of Thor's hips driving him as deep as he could go into Loki's body, the adorable attempts Thor made to try and stop his own sounds, sinking his teeth into Loki's shoulder as though the give of Loki's flesh would stop him. Thor laced the fingers of his free hand with Loki's, and the marble of the bathtub cracked beneath the tightness of their grip, the stone spider-webbing along the veins.

Thor climaxed first, thrusting as deep as he could before he stiffened and leaned into Loki, groaning against Loki's shoulder. It was a relief, the realization that Thor was finished, and Loki tried to pull away, feeling antsy and unsatisfied. The weight of Thor against him made it difficult to move, however, and after a moment he let go of Loki's hand, although he still kept one over Loki's face, keeping him muzzled like a naughty pet. Thor slipped his free hand beneath the water, and the shock of Thor's fingers around him made Loki gasp against Thor's hand, arching back until his shoulders hit Thor's chest. Thor tilted Loki's head back as he squeezed Loki's erection, his hand sliding down Loki's throat so that Thor could demand a hungry, burning kiss. Loki moaned in surprise, his mouth open and yielding to each of Thor's hard kisses. It was almost a surprise when he climaxed, the pleasure of Thor's touch thawing something cold and deep inside of him, and he leaned back against Thor's chest as he tried to catch his breath. Thor stroked Loki's hair back from his forehead and slid his other hand away from Loki's mouth.

Twice.

Loki had allowed this to happen twice.

Loki pulled away, and moved through the water, climbing out of the tub and shrugging into a robe.

"Loki?" Thor's voice made Loki's jaw tighten, and he bent down to take his clothes, still in the pile he'd left. "Loki, what's wrong?" Thor moved through the water quicker than Loki was expecting it and reached out for Loki's wrist, his fingers a damp, hot manacle keeping him at the spot. "Talk to me."

I have let you bed me twice, Loki didn't say. He gave Thor a calm, narrow look. "I am beginning to wonder if I am what fascinates you. Perhaps you simply enjoy the method with which you silence me." Thor dropped Loki's wrist as though he was burned, and Loki gave him an icy look on principle, pulling on his pants before stalking out into the other room of his cell.

"Loki—" Thor followed Loki from the bathroom, pausing only long enough to get his own breeches pulled over his hips. "—I do not understand. You wanted me as well, did you not?" He reached for Loki's arm again, pulled him around so they were facing each other once again. Thor's eyes were bright, stark as he stared down at Loki and pinned him in place, and Loki gritted his teeth, his hands clenching into fists. Thor's face softened, and he released one of Loki's arms, caressing Loki's cheek with the back of his hand. "Brother. Was I wrong?"

Loki twitched, guilt and love and hate twisting in his chest, a knot that seemed impossible to pick apart. Thor's lips parted as though he were about to speak once more, and Loki was saved by the crash of the door as it hit the wall and Lady Sif burst through.

"Thor, hurry, we must—" Lady Sif's blue eyes went round and large, and Loki immediately knew what she was seeing: the intimate way Thor was touching him, the state of their undress, but what happened between him and Thor was none of her concern. He pulled away from Thor's hands and stared at her, daring her to say something with his silence.

"What has happened, Lady Sif?" Thor demanded, and her attention flicked away from Loki, who turned toward his bed to finish dressing. Thor reached out a hand for Mjolnir, and Loki didn't have to look to recognize the sound of Mjolnir hitting Thor's palm, the crackle of energy indicating the appearance of Thor's armor seconds before the scarlet sweep of his cloak entered Loki's vision.

Loki had just finished slipping his tunic over his head when he felt the first, stabbing pains in his eye, and he knew without Sif saying another word that the Chitauri had come to Asgard. Loki's hands clenched in his tunic, his teeth gritted against the urge to cry out against the intrusion. It was too late. Loki squeezed his eyes shut.

"Loki?" Thor's voice, raw with concern, and Loki exhaled and opened his eyes as though nothing had happened.

"Fight, or fly, it doesn't matter." Loki went to the window and stared out into the sky, where the first portals were just starting to peel open. In the distance, if Loki strained, he could see Heimdall, already fighting, already raising the alarm. "It's too late." Sif stirred defensively, but Thor just waited, his eyes open and trusting. "Thanos has come to Asgard."

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so! Potentially triggering things: Loki's mouth is sewn shut for a few scenes as punishment from Odin. His mouth is also sewn shut when Thor kisses him for the first time, so there's a few paragraphs of blood play, centering around Loki's lips.


End file.
